1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes as luminescent elements. The organic light emitting display device is considered one of the next-generation display devices because of its excellent luminance and color purity.
In such an organic light emitting display device, a plurality of pixels are formed by using red, green and blue sub-pixels, and accordingly, various color images are displayed.
The perception of colors is influenced by a process known as assimilation or the Von Bezold color blending effect.
Therefore, an arrangement structure of pixels is optimized when using the process so that high resolution can be realized.
Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device may have a structure in which first and second sub-pixels for emitting light of different colors in one column are alternately arranged.
However, in such a data driver, data of first and second colors would be alternately supplied to one data line. If additional data lines are utilized and the data driver is directly connected to those data lines, the number of output lines of the data driver is increased, and therefore, it is more difficult to develop a driving integrated circuit (IC) with such a data driver. Further, a design space necessary for the arrangement of output lines of the driving IC is increased, and therefore, a dead space or size of a non-display region is increased.